


Intastral Nebulosity

by Phentys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alden Matsuoka, BDSM, Banter, Breathplay, Choking, Friends With Benefits, Inexperienced Dom, M/M, Office Romance, Power Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Soren Roth, Space Flight, Space Gays, bara, captain nutfast, intastral nebulosity, risky places, space, thirsty bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phentys/pseuds/Phentys
Summary: The Intastra was meant to be a gathering of humanity's greatest living minds, but God forbid any of them know how to reboot their laptops or anything. The rest of the ship run by automatons, robots, and androids, Soren Roth is the lone human member of the IT department, and now it seems Alden Matsuoka, the android captain of the flight crew, is having some "technical difficulties" himself.





	1. Aboard the Intastra

 

     Even in the cold expanse of space, small town hells are entirely inescapable. The U.S.S. Intastra carried about 1000 of humanity’s most brilliant engineers, xenobilogists, doctors, historians, and well over 5400 individual automatons making up the network to turn the gargantuan starship into a functioning automatous society. Closed-loop aquaponic ecosystems, based on earthly groves, supply the ship with both meat and plant matter for food with close to no waste material; massive solar panels absorb light from any nearby stars to power the internal computers, lighting systems, gravity synthesizers, and climate control. In a half-awake stupor, if he didn’t look out any windows, it would be easy for Soren to forget he was millions of miles from his home.  
     He’d been picked up the last time the ship stopped on Earth Delta. As far as he’d read before, The U.S.S. Intastra made stops only to exchange passengers; the opportunity to board had been made because a couple from the Earth History department had gone and had a kid, and despite the otherwise cushy setting, what was essentially the greatest gathering of human minds was not an environment that desired a screaming infant. Hundreds of thousands of people had applied to board the starship; brilliant neurosurgeons, program writers who had been coding since before they could form coherent sentences, chemistry engineers that were synthesizing new compounds to make structures out of…and, of all these minds, Soren Roth was chosen as a basic repairman.  
     It was really the only gap in their otherwise automatic society, but it put Soren at the bottom of the ladder compared to the other people aboard. Most passengers spent their work day in medical laboratories or surrounded by the literature of previous scholars, but Soren spent his responding to what were really just basic IT calls and repairing the automatons having software issues. Hardware issues he could pass along to the engineers, but God forbid anyone aboard this starship of the most advanced living geniuses knew how to reset their fucking bluetooth module. It was a failure upon the previous generation; taking instructions from a human was easy, but reading an error message and doing what your computer tells you to do is just…it’s a challenge. Most of his calls are things of that nature, but there are definitely jobs which are more difficult, namely dealing in any manner with the ship’s captain.

     Many of the automatons were hominid in shape, but the flight crew were a highly-specialized bunch. Highly-intricate robotics, with AIs based on the minds of the US Air Force’s best past pilots, had been designed to handle keeping the ship itself flying as normal, and then in essence had human flesh grown over them. As far as Soren’s reading took him, their brains and nervous systems were metal, but the rest was cells- androids like this were somewhat controversial when initially conceived. The captain, however, differed in that his brain wasn’t just based on a human; his brain was lifted directly from an Air Force engineer. This part wasn’t the issue, so much as the Captain’s personality…It was easier to talk to him through email, or though any other medium than face-to-fast. Soren pitied the engineers that worked with the captain on a daily basis. “He’s got some fuckin’ issues he needs to work out,” Angelique, a small robotics expert, had confided in Soren the last time he brought her a non-functioning tank cleaner automaton. She examined its fish-like form. “This one from the Atrium?"  
     “Yeah, in Tank 16. Unit 47. It’s just supposed to monitor water quality- nitrates, ammonium- and make adjustments accordingly.” Soren took a break to sit down for some coffee. “Virginia notified me, though it’s been pretty buggy itself. I’ve been checking the area manually for malfunctioning ‘bots. What’d Cap’ do this time?”  
     “Oh, you know, the usual.” She curled her lip in disgust as she cracked the tank cleaner’s shell over a sink; pungent, dark green scum plopped out of its body cavity into the drain. “Stormed in already pissed off, ordering people who were busy with research to work on other shit, cutting people off…he punched the hell out of a wall on the way out.” Soren followed her gesture to a spiderweb crack in the opaque glass. “I put in a work order to get it fixed, but the best part is I was talking to Samme down in medical later…”  
     “Heheh, did he break is hand!?” Soren nearly choked on his coffee at the mental image.  
     “Nice little boxer’s fracture across the second and third metacarpals. Idiot.” Angelique cackled. “I have got _no_ sympathy for men with anger issues. Always thought his skeleton was metal, but we learn something new every day. Heh. Dare you to ask him about the cast next time you see him.”  
     “I quite like my facial bones where they are, thank you,” Soren laughed, and promptly crossed his legs. Time to change the subject. “So the thing just needed cleaning?”  
     “I mean…toss it back in the tank and you tell me.” She was screwing the shell back together now. “I didn’t see any real damage. But yeah, you should see the captain…Samme had to give him morphine, apparently he _really_ fucked his hand up. With any luck that’ll deter him from doing it again…she said she also slipped a little psyche referral into his med papers.”  
     “I feel like some patient confidentiality breach is occurring right now.” Soren felt his pager vibrate in his pants.  
     “You know how it is, Soren. You didn’t hear it from me.” Angelique did a once-over on the tank cleaner. “It looked like one of the fans powering the filter had gotten clogged, so I just rinsed it out. It turns on fine, but let me know if anything else is wrong with it. I’ll have Indu write a script for Virginia to handle it if it happens again.”  
     “Cool beans.” Soren took the tank cleaner in one hand and checking his pager with the other—“Shit.”  
     “What’s up?” The engineer stepped closer to look at Soren’s pager and cringed with him. “Oooh, that blows. You’d best be on your way.”  
     “Yeeahhh…” Soren slowly handed the tank cleaner back to Angelique. “Would you be willing to drop this off for me? The Atrium’s not exactly on the way.”  
     “Not much of a choice.” Angelique took the little robot back and patted Soren on the shoulder. “Best of luck, you poor bastard.”  
     Soren boarded the elevator, and stared down at the notification on his pager. The icon of the sender depicted a scowling, square-jawed face that Soren was a little too familiar with, and the name across the top read “Captain Alden Matsuoka.” There was no specific message attached; just the subheader which simply read “IT to Cpt’s office.”

     Soren didn’t _hate_ the way the captain made him feel; it was more an annoyance than anything else. He was a fresh graduate, but had done enough internships under pretty men to learn to dissuade himself from crushing on superiors. And this wasn’t a crush, not really; he wasn’t thinking about snuggling the captain, having a dinner date or anything…but something about his demanding and aggressive demeanor got something of a rise from Soren that he couldn’t really stop. The elevator slowed to a halt, and Soren moved from its doors to the nearby tram which would bring him to the head of the ship. He punched in his codes, selected the destination, and took a seat for what would probably be a good ten-minute ride…was there time to put this feeling in its place before it made him look like a moron? He looked at the clock inside his tram car, and drew the small curtains.  
     Fumbling with his zipper in one hand and his phone in the other, Soren closed his eyes and let his mind wander for a moment. He’d have to make quick work of himself, but it wouldn’t be difficult by any means. Same site he went to every time he needed one fast, same little package of tissues in his back pocket (normally for nosebleeds). Soren pulled himself out of his briefs, spat in his palm, and used his other hand to scroll down the site’s front page to find something good. He _could_ get off with just his thoughts, but it’d take longer and he didn’t have that kind of time. Plus…he knew where his mind would go.  
     The video he settled on was pretty vanilla, but Soren preferred the slow build-up types of vids anyhow. He used his hand to get himself worked up while the couple on screen got to it. The pair kissed for a few moments, hands wandering, bodies pressed together. The top worked his hands over the bottom’s body, slowly; the bottom was a softer-looking fellow, and the top let his hands linger on the other man’s thighs for a moment before reaching back up to his hips to work his boxers off. The bottom leaned back on the couch, lifting his hips and legs in turn to help the top out. Kneeling on the floor, the top kissed down the bottom’s torso and inner thighs until he spread the smaller man’s ass and put his tongue to work.  
     Soren made an attempt to pace his breathing as he watched the top gently stroke the bottom’s dick and insert a finger, soon followed by another, into his ass. He took his time working the bottom’s hole, all the while the bottom whined and squirmed in desperation. _God, I wish that were me_. Soren’s set the phone on the window ledge and let his now free hand wander up to his neck. After another minute or so, the top straightened himself up and took his own boxers off. Already hard, he pulled the bottom’s rear end closer, prodding his asshole a couple of times before gently guiding it in—  
     He came quietly into the tissue, clenching his legs together briefly to savor however weak of a nut it was. Closing his eyes, Soren leaned back and sighed. Better than nothing. It would be enough to get him through his meeting with the captain, if nothing else. When he opened his eyes, the video was still playing on his phone; the top pumping slowly away, the bottom’s ankles locked behind the top’s hips. Soren closed the browser window, tossed the tissue (wrapped in another one) into the little waste basket in the corner, and looked up at the clock. Four minutes. He stuffed his dick back into his briefs, zipped his fly, and tried to relax for the rest of the ride.

     When the tram car came to a slow stop, Soren gathered himself mentally with a few deep breaths. If he needed major painkillers for the hand break, there was no way he would be in a pleasant mood now, unless Samme gave him more to take home. He got up and stepped out of the tram, stretched his back, and double-checked that his fly was up. The door to the captain’s office was closed, the frosted window lending Soren a view of the Captain’s silhouette against the larger window to the outside. He tapped Shave and a Haircut into the door, and when he heard it remotely unlock he turned the handle and stepped in.  
     Captain Matsuoka, an absolute mountain of a man, stood with his back to Soren facing the window into the void. The nearly-indestructible material of the windows had been designed right aboard the Intastra in a tandem effort between the chemistry and engineering departments; the view it provided into the glittering abyss was astounding, and made Soren wish his quarters were closer to one of the larger windows. The captain turn slowly to face Soren and strode quietly over, broad, square shoulders towering over the more petitely-built repairman. The cast surprised Soren somewhat; the 3D printer must have been down, because the captain had a huge, clunky, plaster cast covering his left forearm to the knuckles. High-visibility yellow, too; definitely not what he would have actually wanted.  
     “Roth.” The captain deadpanned in greeting, face already twisted into a scowl.  
     “Good evening, Captain.” Soren saluted, pursing his lips into an attempted smile as he attempted to keep his eyes of the captain’s legs. This was more difficult than he had thought it would be. “What seems to be the problem?”  
     The captain said nothing, instead gesturing with his head towards his computer. Soren followed him to the desk. An ancient-looking laptop with a mechanical keyboard sat on the desk, fan whirring painfully. After a moment, the captain finally spoke: “It’s slow and I keep getting error messages.”  
     Soren cringed outwardly when he sat down at the desk. Not only was this piece of equipment probably upwards of 10 years old, the captain had to have at least thirty tabs open in the web browser. “What, uh, what error message are you getting?”  
     “I didn’t read it.”  
     “Uhhh…” Soren took a deep breath. “What program is it coming from, and what are you doing when it pops up?”  
     “It’s on the browser.” The captain stood behind Soren to watch. “Whenever I open the program.”  
     Soren checked to make sure the browser would save the tabs when he closed the program before ending the task and re-opening the browser. Promptly, a dialogue box appeared. The repairman scooted the chair out of the way to show Captain Matsuoka the screen.  
     “There it is,” the captain hissed. Soren crossed his legs.  
     “Could you read it for me?” Soren leaned out of the captain’s way. The larger man narrowed his eyes at Soren, and then at the computer.  
     “…Platinum is trying to open 42 tabs at once. This may slow your computer. To reduce the load on your RAM, try closing tabs that are not actively in use.”  
     “Okay…” Soren looked up at the captain. “Have you tried doing that?”  
     “No.” No shame in his voice, either. Wow. That was _almost_ a turnoff.  
     “…Okaayy…well, here.” Soren closed the dialogue box and the 42 tabs opened, prompting the fan to kick on. “Close some tabs you’re not using.”

     The captain leaned over to take the mouse from Soren, and took his sweet time closing tabs; going back and forth between windows, muttering to himself about why he still had things open. Soren took this as an opportunity to better examine the cast. Upon closer inspection, it actually extended nearly to his fingertips on his index and middle fingers, and his thumb; is that where the metacarpals are? He didn’t actually know what bones those were…Soren thought they were in the wrist. Soren’s eyes drifted briefly to the captain’s uninjured arm--well-defined muscles were decorated with a few veins climbing their surface, and Soren pressed his thighs together to think about something else. His mind drifted back to Angelique’s dare. After a pause, Soren opened his mouth to ask, just out of curiosity, but as his better judgement got the better of him and he cut himself off, the captain answered anyways.  
     “I got pissed off and punched a wall. The 3D printer in the medbay’s under repairs for the next few days.” He grumbled. The captain’s voice was low and gravelly. “How many tabs am I supposed to close?”  
     “Wow.” Soren looked away, back at the screen where the captain was still hemming and hawing over what tabs to close. Soren thought about how the captain would sound growling something else. Oops. “I try to keep the number of tabs open under fifteen ideally…maybe ten, since this is an older machine.” He paused again. “…can’t say I’ve ever been that mad about anything.”  
     “Yeah, well, it’s lo-it’s _frustrating_ up here.” The captain stood upright to crack his neck. Soren stifled a shiver as goosebumps ran over his arms and got out of the chair so the captain could sit back down, which he somewhat begrudgingly did.  
     “What, just…being in space?” Soren peered out the window, distracting himself with thousands of stars and distant nebulae twinkling against the black darkness. He wondered how anyone could possibly tire of this view.  
     “You’ll figure it out. You ever live in a small town?”  
     “Most of my life, actually.” Soren stared out at one of the nebulae; it felt like watching clouds, but they barely moved. “College and grad school were my first exposures to anything different, and…I didn’t actually like it that much. I’m a little bit of a homebody.”  
     “Space’s a hell of a place for a _homebody_.” Captain Matsuoka snorted, unamused.  
     “Well, this is a homey enough place for me anyhow. There’s only a thousand people on this ship.” Soren sighed, kind of letting his mouth run while his mind was preoccupied by the stars. “Really the only downside of it is the small dating pool, but the trade-off is worth it as far as I’m concerned.”  
     “Is it?” The captain asked this in a less-than appreciative manner, and Soren noticed a long pause in the clicking of the keyboard.  
     “I like stuff I’m familiar with.” Soren shrugged, trying to keep his mind off the implications the captain was making. “How’re you supposed to make friends when there’s forty thousand people and you don’t have any other connections?”  
     “By actually going out like a normal adult.” The captain replied flatly. Ouch.  
     “And drinking by myself, right?” Soren snickered. “I do enough of that in the safety of my own room, thank you.”  
     “Very funny.” The tone with which he said that implied that it was actually not the best joke he’d heard.  
     “I guess what I’m getting at is it’s easy to get attracted to someone if you know them, y’know?” _Oh god, where is this thought going?_ “If you’re just seeing people at a bar, all you’re seeing is what they look like, but if you already spend time with someone you kinda have a feel for the stuff they’re into, so even if there’s fewer people to pick from—“  
     “Is the implication here that you just don’t want to date strangers?”  
     “No, no—I mean, I guess yeah? Quality over quantity is my point, I guess.” Soren rubbed the side of his neck, briefly thought about how it’d feel to have the captain’s hands there, and promptly brought his hand back to his side. _Come the fuck on, what did I even jack off for?  
_      “How long do you think I’ve been up here, Roth?”  
     “Uhh… the site I applied on said you’ve been captain for eight years—oh.” Soren was jolted out of his daydream. _Holy shit, has he not gotten laid that entire time!? No wonder he’s like this_ …though, on second thought, this could be a chicken or egg situation. It wasn’t exactly a _good_ excuse for being violent, but it at least gave some background info.  
     “Yeah. _Oh_.” The captain resumed closing tabs, typing a little more aggressively now.  
     Soren laughed nervously. “I-I mean, a friend with benefits seems like the obvious solution there.” Oh god, was that too much? The captain turned his head to look at Soren with a cocked eyebrow. Soren laughed again, albeit weaker, and didn’t take his eyes off the window. He could feel the captain’s eyes on him, and he thought about the larger man eyeing his short, thin frame.  
     “Is that an offer?”  
     Soren _froze_ , immediately sweating buckets. Holy shit. That easy? No, there had to be a catch. He was joking. …Right? There’s no way he was actually interested. Maybe Samme did give him something harder to take home; Soren figured the captain would have been livid at such a crass statement in his office. Soren closed his eyes for a moment to clear his head, but all he saw was the captain between his legs—oh fuck. How the hell was he supposed to play this off?  
     “I mean…it can be if you want.”

     A painfully awkward silence followed, and Soren swallowed his heart down from his throat. He wasn’t a fan of how quickly this visit went from entry-level IT to a fuck buddy proposal. _I’m not opposed to it or anything_ , Soren thought, _but holy shit this is not how I wanted to go about it_. The captain stood up again- Soren could see his reflection in the window- and he approached the smaller man. An uncontrollable shudder crept up Soren’s back and into his shoulders, as he was suddenly no longer able to control his imagination.  
     “You’re nervous.”  
     “I-I mean, I—It’s been a while for me too,” Soren lied poorly, and followed up with another nervous laugh. “At least take me out to dinner first.”  
     “I’m not after a dinner date.” Captain Matsuoka retorted sternly. “I’m after a _hole_.”  
     Soren’s entire body tensed at the words. It hadn’t been _terribly_ long since he’d last been fucked, but he’d been craving for someone to use him—and maybe slap him around a little— since the last BDSM convention he’d been to in college. The phrasing alone prompted Soren to tug at his collar. Half panicked and half aroused, his eyes darted around the starscape and then back into the office.  
     “I, uh, I’m gonna need 24-hours notice for something like that, Captain…”  
     “If it’s something you’re up for, consider this your notice.” The captain closed his laptop. “You know where my apartment is?”  
     Soren finally turned to face the captain, nodding slowly. Finally, Soren let his eyes wander freely over Captain Matsuoka’s body; the free forearm he’d already noticed and appreciated, but now he paid attention to the shadows of his pecs visible under the snug fabric…things Soren had tried to distract himself from earlier. Losened collar on a beautiful neck, tight company-issued pants over thick thighs…and that fucking scowl. His eyes fell last on the silhouette of the captain’s bulge, well-accented by the wrinkles in his pants. Soren impulsively rubbed the inside of his forearm, which did not go unnoticed.  
     “Good.” The captain looked at his watch. “It’s 6 now. Tomorrow evening at 7, unless you have outside obligations, I expect you at my door. Prepared in every sense of the word.” He stepped closer, and Soren twitched involuntarily. “Understood?”  
     “Yes, sir.” Soren wheezed, maybe a little faster than he intended to. The captain gave just the slightest hint of a smirk before returning to his desk.  
     “Good. You may be on your way then. I will see you tomorrow.”  
     Soren walked awkwardly to the door, face flushing surprisingly late, and opened the door to let himself out.  
     “Y-you too.”


	2. Standard Workday Practices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My ideas are good ideas," thinks Soren unironically to himself while planning an exciting night in with a mountainous man who he KNOWS has a violently explosive temper and hasn't gotten any in like 8 years. Soren also responds to a really weird IT call and proceeds to carry through with said exciting evening in.

     “…Y-you’ve got to be joking.”  
     Samme stared, slack-jawed, at Soren as he took a sip of his soup. Angelique, Indu, and Uzoma were gathered with them around the gaming table, where their Dungeons and Dragons session had just concluded for the evening. The group had been discussing the events of the day when Soren’s little meeting with the captain came up. Through getting supplies, cooking food, and the entire game session, Soren had elected to keep it to himself, but after a few glasses of wine he was feeling a little more generous with his storytelling. What reason was there to lie about why he was having plain chicken stock for dinner, right?  
     “Dead serious,” Soren chuckled, stirring the stock to keep it from settling. “I just kinda…like it just came out, and he was totally interested.”  
     “…You…you do realize why this is concerning, right?” Angelique collected her dice back into the bag. “I know you weren’t _there_ , but I do seem to recall telling you about his little wall-punching incident…”  
     “I think- I bet- listen. Hear me out.” Soren held his hand out, elbow on the game table, in a gesture indicating that he was about to explain himself, but instead stayed that way for a solid five seconds without saying anything.  
     “Allow me to guess: you believe the captain is violent because he hasn’t had sex in a while.” Indu broke the silence. “Has it occurred to you that perhaps his celibacy is a _result_ of this trait?”  
     “I’d be worried for your safety, personally.” Uzoma folded up his DM shield and began to pack his notebooks up.  
     “Yeah, no shit.” Angelique shook her head at Soren. “Honest to god, Soren, I don’t care how hunky you think he is- how could you look past that shitty personality!?”  
     Soren shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “Masochism?” This was met with judgmental stares from Angelique and Indu.  
     “…That’s fair, I guess.” Samme cringed. “Doesn’t seem like the type to respect a safeword, t-though.”  
     “I guess I’ll find out tomorrow night.” Soren giggled. Angelique rolled her eyes. “Look, this ship’s been running for fifty years, and there hasn’t been a murder or sexual assault on-board _yet_. And he’s been here for _eight_ years, pretty uneventfully other than being a huge dick- heh- so I’m honestly not…fearful for my safety.”  
     “Because, as we know, all non-murderous men are respectful and understanding doms.” Uzoma said sarcastically as he stuffed his remaining notes into his already crammed laptop bag. “If you’re really after that, at least have a failsafe- like you’ll text one of us at eight or somethin’.”  
     “Man…you’re only giving him till eight?” Soren started packing away his own papers, but stopped to look at the map he’d sketched of the dungeon.  
     “If it’s been eight years, I’m having a hard time thinking he’s more than a two-pump chump.” Angelique snorted, then promptly shuddered in disgust. “Uzoma’s got a good idea, though.”  
     “Just send it to, um, the group chat for the game.” Samme suggested.  
     “And what do you plan on doing if it doesn’t get sent?” Soren finished packing his stuff and stood unsteadily up. “You gonna come knock on his apartment door?”  
     “With a baseball bat,” Angelique replied, tossing her own back over her shoulder as she headed out of the game room. “Or maybe a kitchen knife.”  
     “You know where the medbay is.” Samme followed her into the hall.  
     “I’ll be off as well, I guess.” Indu looked back at Soren. “I have received your notice about Virginia; I am not working tomorrow, but I will look into making corrections to the monitoring script.” And with that, she was gone as well.  
     A moment passed, Soren standing silently near the door, and Uzoma staring somewhat confusedly at the table.  
     “See, Soren, now my question is…what the hay’s Angelique got a baseball bat up here for?”

     Soren awoke with a surprisingly minor hangover; nothing a few ibuprofen and a tall glass of water couldn’t take care of. He’d really only be drinking water today anyhow; spending an hour “cleaning out” before bottoming after a day of eating out wasn’t exactly appealing, so fasting for a bit was a small price to pay. The repairman dragged himself out of bed, set on the coffee pot, and rinsed himself off in the shower. He’d take another one before going to the captain’s apartment; he mostly needed to get the grease off his face and condition his doofy curls. When he got out, he debated shaving; he hadn’t in about a month or so, and while the beard was coming in strong in the sideburn and chinstrap area, his cheeks and mustache were disappointingly scraggly. He decided against it—he’d seen some guys online try minoxidil on their beards, maybe he’d give that ago before admitting defeat. Soren toweled off his slim body, poured his coffee over milk and ice, and plopped down at his kitchen counter to enjoy his last non-water drink for the day.  
     His apartment was, in all likelihood, the smallest on the ship. The bedroom was practically a closet with a twin bed, and the only other space was a three-part kitchen, dining room, and living room crammed into one. Sparsely decorated with what few game posters and art prints he’d brought with him from Earth Delta, the walls had been previously painted a really unfortunate squash orange by the crew that built the ship. Soren had put in a work order to get it re-painted, like, any other possible color, however he was still waiting to hear back from the company that _owned_ the ship for the OK. Most of the seating, his desk, the kitchen table, and many of his appliances folded out of the walls and had to be shoved away for counter space or a walking path. He wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if it had been a storage closet, last-minute turned into a shoebox apartment for an unexpected passenger. Soren downed the rest of his coffee, filled his travel mug with water, and got to work.  
     “Kay’s having a struggle down here.” Samme had called him down to the medbay to take a look at a member of the flight crew who’d been RAM errors. “Sh-she’s shut down now, but her head was actually, um, hot to the touch. I have her set up in the surgical unit with the robotic arms for exploratory s-stuff. C-course, I don’t know much about programming, and Indu’s off for the day…”  
     “I can take a look, if nothing else. What sort of errors was she getting?” Soren set his water bottle down on the lobby table as he followed Samme into the decontamination room.  
     “Heat-related mostly, but, uh, she said it was worse when she had more things to do.” Samme handed Soren a set of scrubs to change into. “She nearly crashed right before she came in.”  
     “Hmm…might be an issue with the task manager.” Soren scrubbed his arms and donned the scrubs, followed by a mask, hair cover, and gloves. “Is, uh, is the, like…flesh parts of her OK?”  
     “Pretty standard of a high fever, but not a particularly dangerous one…don’t forget the boot covers.” After verifying that Soren’s surgery garb was up to par, Samme ran the decontaminator for a second before opening the door on the other side to proceed into where Kay lie.

     Kay, a member of the flight crew, was an android not dissimilar to the captain in build. She was mostly a lab-grown human body, but her central nervous system consisted of an intricate series of flexible circuitboards that made up one of the most advanced computers humans had made. Soren was used to working on the operating system in a vacuum, usually just set to run on a normal bot, but he was extremely unnerved at seeing Kay’s body on an operating table, hooked up to IV drips and vital sign monitors like a normal human, but with thick cables hanging from ports on the side of her head. His eyes followed the cords onto the floor and up the wall, where they connected to a disturbingly basic holo-monitor, nothing projected but a keyboard and a command box. Archaic.  
     Soren approached the monitor, and began to type a command when something occurred to him. He erased what he had written and turned to Samme.  
     “When was her last backup?”  
     “She, uh, she auto-backed up a few hours before she came in… so late last night.” Samme replied, checking the IV stints.  
     “Okay, good. I didn’t want to dive in if she hadn’t backed up in a few weeks or something.” Soren turned back to the monitor and let his fingertips rest above the projected keyboard before beginning to type.  
     >show task manager  
     A new window appeared to the side of the command box, which scrolled through a flurry of commands and listed objectives. Soren gave the window a moment to finish listing the tasks before typing another command  
     >clear non-vital tasks  
     “And now we wait.” Soren mumbled as the little pinwheel appeared over the task manager window.  
     “For what?”  
     “I just told it to clear any tasks that weren’t directly related to keeping her alive.” Soren scratched his head through the hair cover. “Once it’s cleared I can see if there was something in particular causing the backload…if not she’ll be good to go.”  
     “And if there is something…?”  
     “I mean, a few options, in increasing level of urgency,” Soren glanced back to the pinwheel. “We could try a hard reboot, I could restore the task manager settings…real worst-case scenario, I could wipe her to factory defaults and restore from the last backup. She’d lose a few hours of memories, but the backups will keep her memories, muscle processes, stuff she needs to function. She’d probably just feel like she went to sleep in her apartment and woke up down here.” His eyes wandered over to Kay. Her midriff had been exposed while Samme was checking the connections of the vital sensors, and Soren could make out what appeared to be a serial number printed vertically above her hip. “How’s, uh, the rest of her doing?”  
     “Vital signs are normal, her temp’s down from the fever…better than earlier.” Samme sighed, pulling a chair up to the operating table so she could sit. “She was so freaked out when she came in; an anxiety attack like that’s scary for someone who’s never experienced one. I wish I could have given her something for it while I was doing the physical .”  
     “Why couldn’t you?”  
     “Chemical anti-anxiety medications aren’t gonna do much for a brain made of circuit boards.” Samme shrugged. “It’s an unfortunate scenario that central nervous systems like hers can be as functional as they are, but there’s not a lot to be done for when they go wrong in a more human sense. AI engineering’s working on something, but, uh, even Indu doesn’t talk much with that department, and she’s my only connection to software. I-I mean, other than you.”  
     “Can you imagine how shit an AI engineer must feel if they managed to make a depressed AI though?” Soren halfheartedly chuckled. “All the work you put into a computer that powerful, and it’s got anxiety. How much projecting d’you figure they end up doing down there?”  
     “Having only spoken to any of them in passing…hopefully not a lot.” Samme rolled her shoulders. Behind him, the monitor beeped, making Soren jump. He turned to see the task manager empty, aside from the vital functions, and it seemed to be running normally.  
     “She should be good to go. I, uh, I don’t really know your setup for the cables, so if you wanna unhook her…”  
     Samme detached the cables and IVs from Kay and wheeled her out to recovery. She was slow to start at first, but after a moment she was able to verify her memory of coming to the medbay and having the overheating issues. She figured she would be good to go at this point, and took her discharge papers with the advice that she’d return if it happened again. Soren shed his scrubs and put his jacket back on. On his way out the door, Samme stopped him.  
     “Hey…be safe tonight, okay?”  
     “I’ll be _fine_ , Samme.” Soren patted her shoulder. “I’ll send a message to the group chat at eight like we said, okay?”  
     “I’m surprised you remembered that.” Samme laughed nervously. “Sorry I’m such a worrywart, I just—y’know.”  
     “It’s fine, dude. See you tomorrow.”  
     “Y-yeah. Stay hydrated.”

     By his own admission, Soren had a hard time focusing for the rest of the day. Less intense IT calls filled the rest of his clocked-in time, but his mind predictably kept wandering back to the captain. He had to keep himself from getting too excited; Angelique had made a valid point the previous night about the captain’s 8-year dry spell, and he didn’t want to end up expecting way more than Matsuoka was able to give. After checking on Virginia and the tank cleaners in the Atrium again, Soren clocked out for the day and took the tram back to his apartment. In the shower, Soren decided to at buzz his facial hair in the neckbeard area; the captain kept his own mustache and goatee so neatly trimmed, he didn’t want to look lazy by comparison. He wondered, briefly, what the captain had in store; knowing in advanced would have helped him be “prepared in every sense of the word” a little better, but based on the rest of the conversation he was just after a quick fuck. Soren glanced at the clock before using his fingers to start loosening himself up. It’d been a good week or so since he’d had time to do anything with his ass, but prep like this goes by considerably faster when Soren has something fun to think about. For the past six months he’d been on-board, that had been the anticipation of a sizable toy, but tonight he wasn’t 100% sure what he was looking forward to.  
     Soren worked up from two fingers to three, and then to one of the smaller dildos he owned and had suction-cupped to the shower wall. An unpleasant shudder ran through his body as his ass touched the cold tile, but he worked through it and ground his hips against the wall. Hot water and breath fogged the glass door while Soren let himself get close to cumming before pulling completely away from the wall to stop. Edging, which he’d surprisingly only recently discovered, made prepping feel a little less like a chore, but he also didn’t want to actually get carried away…not that he’d be able to get off without a little choking anyhow. He did this a few more times, taking the full (albeit short) length of the dildo into his ass, grinding hard, and pulling back, until the timer on his phone went off and he realized he had about 15 minutes to get to the captain’s apartment. Soren rushed through washing off himself and his toy, finishing shaving, and drying off before stuffing a small tote with a change of clothes and his toothbrush- he didn’t really expect the captain to let him spend the night, but he’d rather be prepared than do the walk of shame. _I really need to stop taking such long showers,_ Soren thought as he quickly threw on his clothes, locked up his apartment, and speed-walked to the tram.  
     The entire ride, Soren struggled to not get tense and undo the work he’d done in the shower. The reality of what was about to happen was slowly starting to sink in, but Soren wasn’t worried about the captain’s demeanor so much as what he’d be like in bed. What if, after how dominant he’d acted in his office, Captain Matsuoka was actually really vanilla? That’d be cute and all, but it wouldn’t make for an exciting evening. Soren had gotten more than a taste of S &M while he was in college and it’d be a crying shame if he had to go through the rigamarole of teaching someone how to be a dom…or if the captain wasn’t interested in being a dom in that sense at all. Soren cringed at the thought as the tram slowed to a halt in the flight crew quarters. He stepped out and checked his pager- 6:56pm.  
     “Breathe, you moron,” Soren muttered to himself as he located the captain’s apartment. He paused, shivered for a second, and knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence; did he forget Soren would be coming over? He remembered his earlier thought of the captain in the office, inviting Soren over in what was possibly a painkiller-induced stupor. What if he’d gone and made other plans? Wh-

     The door opened abruptly, and Soren’s shoulders went slack at the sight of Captain Matsuoka. Rather than the issued bodysuit that the flight crew usually wore, the captain had answered the door in just a tank top and boxers. The rolling shapes of his muscled torso shifted slightly as he breathed, and Soren’s eyes drifted down to his—God, he was already hard, and it showed. And he though those thighs looked good with slacks _on_ , holy shit. When he managed to look back up, Soren’s eyes locked onto the well-defined muscle that connected the corner of his jaw to the middle of his collarbone- what was it called? He wouldn’t have cared if not to better remember this sight. Soren realized his mouth had fallen somewhat open and choked out a greeting.  
     “H-hi.” _God…him big._  
     The captain snorted, and motioned with his head for Soren to enter the apartment. He stepped in, and was nearly as impressed with the captain’s living space as he was with his body. The living room was luxurious, easily larger than Soren’s entire apartment, and decorated with classy minimalistic furniture and wall ornaments. The bedroom door was already open, and Soren cautiously walked in as the captain followed. Matsuoka closed the door behind them, approached the nightstand, and procured a small bottle of lube. Soren sat slowly on the bed, jumping a little when the captain eyed him.  
_“Strip.”_  
     Startled, Soren froze for half a second, before realizing this was a command he was _more_ than happy to comply with and hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt. As he scooted back on the bed and lifted his hips to take his pants off, Matsuoka moved over and pulled Soren’s closed legs up and roughly shoved a lubed finger in his ass. Soren inhaled sharply and pushed his shoulders into the duvet, reeling as the captain worked another finger in. They didn’t stay in for long; Matsuoka was apparently only getting Soren lubed up rather than bothering with foreplay. He grabbed the repairman by the waist and rolled him onto his side- god, it’d been so long since he’d been properly manhandled- and knelt on his hands and knees over Soren for a moment, apparently appreciating the view. Soren felt a hell of a rise between his legs as the captain shifted his weight to his uninjured arm and used the other to tug open the flap at the front of his boxers. Noticing the cast was giving him some difficulty, Soren reached down to help Matsuoka procure the goods.  
     “Holy fuck.” Soren breathed, finally getting to see the captain’s dick in his hands. The guy was hung like a horse; what a _shame_ it hadn’t been in anyone in eight years. He watched, enamored, as the veins shifted when Soren slid the skin down to reveal the slick head, a bead of precum forming at the tip. Soren moved to take it in his mouth, but Matsuoka pushed him back down onto the bed before hastily rolling a condom on and lying down beside him.  
     One of the captain’s arms snaked under Soren’s body, reaching around his chest and gripping him at the jaw— ooh, maybe just a little lower— and the other hand slapping his cock against Soren’s hole. He grabbed Soren’s hip for better leverage and twisted his body a little to prod the head into the repairman, before gearing back and thrusting so hard that he missed entirely and just slid his dick between Soren’s ass cheeks, twitching aggressively. For a moment Soren was too dazed to react, but after mentally recovering, he reached behind him and guided Matsuoka’s cock back to his asshole. This time, the captain didn’t miss his mark, and shoved his full length into Soren in one thrust.  
     Soren yelped in shock, feeling briefly like he’d been speared. Matsuoka filled him more than completely, and he didn’t waste any time getting further to work, brutally jackhammering away and eliciting from Soren a high, whining moan. The captain’s breath and hand on his neck made Soren arch his back, pushing his hips harder into the captain’s own, and he felt the grip on his neck tighten slightly. Teeth grazed the back of his shoulder; Soren saw stars when he heard Matsuoka quietly growl as he slammed into the repairman’s ass, moving his injured hand from Soren’s hip to the corner of the mattress for better leverage.  
     His free hand wandering behind him, Soren weakly felt out for something to grab; the arm that was pinned to the mattress had a firm grip on Matsuoka’s wrist, and after a moment he found a fistful of the captain’s hair. The pace suddenly quickened, the captain’s arms holding Soren in a bear hug as he shifted angles and fucked him hard into the mattress. Soren reveled in Matsuoka’s raw power and thought for a moment, _God, I could get fucked like this all night_ , but was only able to enjoy it for a moment before he realized what the hastened thrusts entailed.  
     Matsuoka came hard, his hips bucking violently against Soren’s ass, and immediately went limp practically on top of the repairman. When Soren shifted, the captain rolled off him, took a moment to catch his breath, and promptly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, presumably to shower off and toss the condom. Soren’s eyes followed him to the bathroom door- _what, no aftercare after that? I mean…I barely broke a sweat!_ He whipped his head to the little clock on the nightstand, which read 7:02. Matsuoka had barely lasted more than five minutes. He pursed his lips as he snuck under the duvet. _No way this is the last time. I’ll make sure he gets better_. When the captain came out of the shower, Soren feigned being asleep; Matsuoka sighed melodramatically, in apparent frustration that Soren hadn’t taken his opportunity to leave, but instead of kicking him out crawled under the blankets himself. His back to Soren, he was out in less than a minute. Soren somewhat dejectedly reached over the side of the bed for his phone, and dutifully messaged the game chat.

Skrysis Blue | 19:05  
I’m alive. ¬_¬

Dungeon Master | 19:06  
lol

Skrysis Blue | 19:06  
Shut the fuck up.


	3. Eye Contact and Veggie Platters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celery is delicious, but so is ass. Soren annoys the hell out of Matsuoka and gets thoroughly dicked for it.

     Soren woke briefly around 5 AM, startled out of a dream he couldn’t remember by the vibration of his phone under his head. He fished his phone out to find it on the startup screen; it must’ve updated and was rebooting. Grumbling, Soren stuffed his phone back under the pillow and rolled over to fall back asleep when he caught a glimpse of the sleeping captain and suddenly remembered where he was.  
     In his sleep, Matsuoka had ditched what little clothing he had worn to bed and sprawled out considerably, which provided Soren a pretty damn nice view of the captain’s toned body. He’d thrown his arms up over his head, which itself was lolled off to the side away from Soren. Soren’s eyes traced the contour from the captain’s elbow to his bicep, between his pec and that swimmer wing muscle, down the length of his abs into that deep V that led to his dick. _Wow, definitely a grower._ Soft, he was probably a solid inch smaller than Soren. He noticed, like on Kay, a serial number printed above his hip, perpendicular to his abs; Soren wondered if they were tattooed onto the body before the computer parts were activated or if there was some other process involved. Soren scooched closer to read it: 41L_63N-431. There was something unsettling about the sight of it, something that took him out of the mood that Matsuoka’s nude body put him in.  
     The captain shifted, stretching his arms briefly before rolling over away from Soren and curling up. Soren thought about moving closer to spoon him, but decided against it; Matsuoka had already made is displeasure at Soren staying clear, and there wasn’t a lot of time anyhow. Instead, he slipped out of the bed and pulled on the fresh clothes he’d packed. _This is as good a time as any to get out of here,_ he though to himself. He’d get back to this another time; _there’s no way he’s had enough, but I bet I can come up with a way to make this more fun._

     “How was your evening?”  
     Soren snapped to attention from his computer. Kay stood in the door of his tiny office, basically a closet with a desk.  
      “Uhh…uneventful.” Soren squinted back at his computer screen. The morning thus far had been quiet; after checking on the Atrium bots again, he’d spent the morning dicking around online waiting for someone to have a computer problem. He hadn’t even heard Kay open the door.  
     “Is that so?” Kay ran her hand over her buzzed head. “How’s the captain?”  
     Soren froze briefly, before slowly raising his eyes again as a shitty grin split Kay’s face.  
     “Who—“  
     “I’d heard Samme tell you to be safe, and well…” Kay giggled. “You know her. She talks a lot when she’s nervous. Relax, I haven’t told anyone.”  
     “How much did she tell _you_?”  
     “Just that you planned on dicking the captain out of his nasty temper.” Kay stepped the rest of the way into the office before closing the door behind her and leaning against the door frame. “How’d that work out for you?”  
     “…Poorly.” Soren huffed. A knock at the door made him jump almost clear out of his chair; when Kay opened it, Angelique peeked her head in.  
     “Hey, Indu wanted me to let you know she fixed the script for Virginia, and it should be able to pick up and fix the tank cleaners by itself…” She, apparently for the first time, noticed Kay was in the room. “Am I interrupting something?”  
     Kay turned to Soren and cocked an eyebrow. Soren sighed.  
     “She already knows.” He mumbled. Kay turned excitedly to Angelique.  
     “Soren had an unpleasant night with Captain Nutfast.”  
     “I didn’t say that!” Soren hissed. Angelique cackled before she also entered the room and took a seat on the floor.  
     “Spill the beans, fucko.”  
     “Man, I don’t know!” Soren put his head in his hands. “Cut me some slack, will you? It wasn’t _bad_.”  
     “No? I’m glad to hear that. What went ‘poorly,’ then?”  
     “Oh, yeah, did I call something?” Angelique snickered. “What’d I say at D n’ D, man?”  
     “What did you say?” Kay asked. She and Angelique were enjoying this way too much.  
     “I believe the words I used were ‘two-pump chump,’ right?” Angelique turned to Soren, cracking a smirk. “Apparently it’d been eight years for the poor bastard.”  
     “I don’t recall gathering a fuckin’ _committee_ for my sex life.” Soren said flatly.  
     “Yeah, well, I don’t recall agreeing to give Skrysis the ring Sunny found in the pixie city, and yet…” Angelique stood back up and stretched out. “here we are.” In response to Kay’s confused stare, she clarified, “Dungeons and dragons. I’ll get back at him next session.”  
     “Don’t metagame. Sunny doesn’t know where the ring went.” Soren shot defensively.  
     “Yeah, well. We’ll see what Uzoma lets happen next Wednesday, won’t we?” Angelique started to walk back out. “I actually do have shit I need to do though. Mostly just glad to see you here and not in the medbay, hahah.”  
     “ _Thanks_.” Soren rubbed his temples.  
     “Oh, you’re very welcome. See ya!”  
     Once Angelique was out of sight, Kay turned back to Soren.  
     “Anyways…the main reason I came, aside from giving you shit…” She straightened her back. “Your presence is required at a telemeeting with the Sanimo Treasurer of the U.S.S. Intastra.”

     Kay spared Soren no details. Sanimo, the company which built the Intastra and funds the research that takes place on board, wants to know how their money is being used. Quite understandable; the treasurer had been meeting with the various research departments to talk about budgets, new findings, and file exchanges so that the treasurer can present the results to the CEO. Apparently, the treasurer had one last department to meet with before he was ready to speak with the CEO: the flight crew. The flight crew’s meeting would consist mostly of going over the physical state of the ship, any repairs that would be needed, and the repair costs. It wasn’t really something Soren had anything to do with, but there was no other department he really reported to.  
     “You don’t have to say anything,” She mentioned on her way out, “You just have to be there.”  
     It took very little time for Soren to start thinking about this in relation to the captain. The previous night’s shenanigans hadn’t exactly left him sore, and he doubted he’d be able to focus through an hour-long meeting without something to look forward to. Soren hemmed and hawed on it for a few minutes; the captain got he wanted out of the previous night, apparently, but he certainly didn’t say it’d be a one-time thing, In fact, he’d seemed interested in this being a fuck buddies sort of deal. Somewhat cautiously, Soren slipped his phone out of his pocket and found the captain’s messenger icon.

S. ROTH  
What’re you doing after the meeting?

A. MATSUOKA  
I have reports I need to write. Tomorrow.

     Soren suddenly felt a little cheeky.

S. ROTH  
You’re gonna make me wait _more_ after last night? (e_e)

A. MATSUOKA  
Don’t make faces at me. I told you it had been a while.

S. ROTH  
All I’m saying is that I wanted to get off too lmao

A. MATSUOKA  
I said tomorrow. Behave yourself during the meeting.

S. ROTH  
0:3c

A. MATSUOKA  
I said don’t make faces.

     The rest of the day was busy but largely uneventful. Uzoma was having a hard time 3D printing something, but after several attempted software solutions, the two had dismantled the machine and realized the nozzle was melted shut. Indu’s script for Virginia had worked so well that she had Soren install it on the other overseer ‘bots around the ship, which was massively time-consuming. Soren snuck into the meeting room just as the captain finished setting up, and took a seat as the lights dimmed and the face of the treasurer appeared on the screen. Hasan Habibi, located on Mars Prime, took a second to adjust his camera before smiling to address the flight crew.  
     “Hello, U.S.S. Intastra flight crew. Captain Matsuoka, would you mind handling the briefing?” Hasan smiled charmingly as Matsuoka tapped his papers on the table to straighten them out.  
     “Maintenance has found minimal damage to the exterior of the ship since the last series of repairs. There’s some peppering on the panels outside of the natural history department in Section 12.” The captain’s eyes briefly locked with Soren’s and Soren took this as an opportunity to make bedroom eyes at him. Matsuoka scowled back at the papers. “Uh, solar panels on that section of the ship are below 80% efficiency, but are still working. A few rooms in the xenobiology department have been auto-airlocked due to issues with a specimen, and we need appropriate tubing to depressurize the rooms so they can be decontaminated and put back into use.”  
     “That’s the first I’m hearing about _that_ ,” Kay leaned over and whispered to Soren.  
     “These airlocked rooms…are they the ones described in Tuesday’s incident report?” Hasan flipped through his own papers. “Doc 2542, sent from Nhema Reid…?”  
     “Yes.”  
     Matsuoka looked back at Soren, likely just to glare at him, but this time Soren slowly looked down and bit his lip. He heard Kay, apparently not oblivious, snicker beside him.  
     “Very well. Any additional damages?”  
     “No; the rest of the ship is in good condition.” Matsuoka stared straight ahead at the screen, brow furrowed…and cheeks beginning to flush.  
     “Any maintenance requests?”  
     “Just machine parts; I’ve already sent orders for them to be shipped here.” The captain looked back down at the table. “I have one request for a room to be repainted.”  
     “Which one?” Hasan raised an eyebrow.  
     “Section 29, room 204. The room would be repainted the same off-white as the other rooms in that section.”  
     “Mmm…that’s alright. If we only have a few panels to repair, a couple gallons of paint shouldn’t be too hard to work into this month’s budget.” Hasan typed away at his report. “Let’s go further into the breakdown before I promise anything, though.”  
     Hasan and Matsuoka proceeded to discuss in unimaginably boring detail the extent of the damage to the exterior panels. To remain entertained and avoid dozing off in the dimly-lit room, Soren took every possible opportunity to make sexy faces at Matsuoka while Kay struggled to stifle her laughter. When discussion moved to the airlocked xenobiology rooms, Kay made valid efforts to pay better attention, however Soren was very busy enjoying the more phallic snacks that were available on the veggie platters and repeatedly licking three or four servings of ranch dressing off of one carrot stick. All this, of course, while making as much direct eye contact with the captain. After the first one, it had gone from attempted sexiness to what Soren considered a genuinely hilarious joke.  
     “Dude.” Kay chuckled at one point, gesturing to the number of empty little ranch cups Soren had gotten together in his shenanigans. “Easy on that shit.”  
     “I know what I’m doing,” Soren had replied matter-of-factly through a mouthful of celery. He stuck a toothpick into a cherry tomato and proceeded to suck on it like a lollipop while Kay planted a hand over her mouth to try to keep quiet.  
     “It looks like the painting shouldn’t be a problem by any means,” Hasan stated, re-stacking his papers and smiling at the camera. “Any additional requests from the flight crew?”  
     Kay’s hand went up.  
     “We still can’t have pets on-board unless they’re registered service animals, Kay,” Hasan chuckled. “I know you want a cat.” Kay’s hand and face fell in mock dejection. “Any other requests?”  
     When he was answered with silence, Hasan bid the crew a lovely evening before signing off. The lights came on, and Soren turned to Kay while holding back giggles.  
     “I thought you were gonna ask for more dressing.”

     After the meeting, Soren stopped by his office to grab his phone charger and finish typing up his report for Uzoma’s printer. As he stood up to leave, he heard steady footsteps down the hall approaching the office, followed by the door abruptly swinging open. Matsuoka, still flushed across the cheeks, aggressively slammed the door behind him before storming over and blocking Soren against the wall. When this got almost no reaction, he got close to Soren’s face.  
     “Do you think you’re fucking funny?”  
     “I’m hilarious.” Soren replied, grinning deviously. He glanced sideways at the captain’s arm, still in the clunky yellow cast, but was interrupted when he felt Matsuoka’s uninjured hand roughly grope his ass.  
     “I’ll show you what’s _hilarious_ , you little shit.” Matsuoka gripped Soren by the waist and nearly lifted him off the floor to drag him back to the desk. Soren grabbed the captain’s shoulders to maintain leverage, and pull himself closer. He felt the small of his back collide with the corner desk, and when he grunted in pain Matsuoka hefted him up to set him on the desktop.  
     “What’re you gonna do, spank me?” Soren teased. He knew exactly what he was doing this time; the previous night he’d been overwhelmed seeing Matsuoka nude, but this time he wanted to see him _angry_.  
     “Is that what you’re after?” The captain hissed, pinning Soren to the desk and standing between the repairman’s thighs. He put his uninjured hand on Soren’s neck, which had Soren reeling for a moment, promptly followed by disappointment when he didn’t squeeze. Soren huffed as the captain used his other hand to clumsily undo his fly and then make an attempts at removing Soren’s pants.  
     “You can’t just put your hand there and not _do_ anything,” Soren sighed, putting his own hand over Matsuoka’s and squeezing for him. The captain, apparently very much taken aback by this, hesitated briefly before _very gently_ squeezing Soren’s throat. Soren rolled his eyes. “Come on, _Captain_. Like this…” Soren forcefully tightened his grip, making himself wheeze as mild panic manifested on Matsuoka’s face.  
     “I’m not here to commit a _homicide_.” Matsuoka squinted at Soren, whose face was again split by a smirk. “Don’t look at me like that.”  
     “Safeword’s ‘trust,’ alright?” Soren moved his hips to grind against Matsuoka’s. “Go ham.”  
     “…Safeword…?”  
     Confusion caught hold of Soren, immediately followed by disbelief and pity as his face fell.  
     “No, come on. Really?” Soren shifted his weight to sit up on the desk. “No, no, hold up. This is a conversation we’re gonna need to have if this is going to continue.”  
     “What? What did I do?” Matsuoka, still visibly startled and dick still out of his pants, cocked his head and took a small step back to avoid Soren’s head colliding with his chin.  
     “I—you didn’t do anything, just listen for a sec. This is important.” Soren gestured between himself and the captain. “If either of us says the safeword, the boning stops immediately, no questions asked. You can safeword whenever you need to; if things get too rough, if you get uncomfortable, and obviously if you actually get hurt.” Soren paused briefly to let that much sink in. “…You don’t know what aftercare is either, do you?”  
     Matsuoka didn’t speak, move, or really respond in any manner.  
     “…Gonna take the silence as a ‘no.’ Okay.” Soren collected his thoughts for a moment. “You ever been cuddled after sex?”  
     “Uhh…yeah?”  
     “Felt nice, right? Wholesome?”  
     “Wh-I guess?”  
     “Okay, that’s the point. You snuggle after BDSM to chill out after rough stuff—“ Soren saw the captain’s eyebrow go up at the acronym— “basically to take you out of the mood of beating the hell out of each other, and to have some time to recover from said beating.”  
     “Is…is _that_ what this is?” Matsuoka somewhat nervously glanced over his shoulder, which was cute and all, but Soren was, once again, off-put by the direction this was headed.  
     “Well…look, I don’t wanna pressure you into doing something you’re not comfortable with.” Soren shrugged. “Like I need certain stuff to get off, but if you’re not up to choking someone out I don’t—“  
     “N-no, I can do it!” Matsuoka scowled, apparently having taken Soren’s words as a challenge to his masculinity. “I’m not some blushing virgin, you tool!”  
     “Then show me.” Soren leaned back down until he was again flat on the desk, never breaking eye contact with the captain. He guided Matsuoka’s hand back to his neck. “I’ll tap out if you’re squeezing too hard.”

      This time, Soren helped the captain get his pants off while he reached to the desk drawer for a bottle of lube; it’s a good thing he’d accidentally left it there. Matsuoka rolled Soren over so his feet were again on the ground; Soren was somewhat disappointed that his hand had been taken from his throat so soon, but feeling the captain’s rough hands trace the contours of his narrow hips kept his mood up. Palming Soren’s rear with one hand and pushing his back down with the other, Matsuoka squatted behind the repairman and took in the view for a second before spreading his ass.  
      Soren leaned back slightly, tingles running up his spine as he felt Matsuoka’s hot breath on his asshole, followed quickly by a tongue. A full-lipped kiss was planted directly on Soren’s entrance, and Matsuoka’s tongue teased around before gently pushing into the ring of muscle. Soren shuddered deeply, pushing his ass against the captain’s face. _Finally, some foreplay; how considerate!_ Matsuoka took his sweet time frenching Soren’s ass, pushing his tongue as deep as it would go, savoring the feeling of Soren twitch around him. He alternated between kissing and tongue-fucking him; gradually, Soren’s hole began to relax and his tongue went in easier and easier, but then Matsuoka pulled away rather abruptly. Soren felt the captain’s cock plopped between his ass cheeks— _God, it’s heavy_ — and when he opened his mouth to moan it was immediately filled by the index and middle fingers of Matsuoka’s uninjured hand.  
     Soren worked his own tongue over Matsuoka’s fingers, brushing it between them before attempting to guide them deeper towards this throat. Rather than accept the invitation, the captain withdrew his fingers, moved his dick, and slowly pushed one finger into Soren’s ass, quickly followed by the second. Soren pushed back into them until his ass cheeks met Matsuoka’s knuckles and ground against the captains hand.  
     “Lube, man,” Soren muttered when Matsuoka began to pump his fingers in and out. The captain spat into his hand before Soren clarified, “ _Real_ lube,” and slid the small clear bottle behind him. Matsuoka dutifully drizzled the lube over his fingers, which slipped back into Soren’s ass with ease, and began to seek out that magic spot towards the front—  
     A low whine escaped Soren’s lips, prompting the captain to curl his fingers and splay them across that firmer spot; when he withdrew his fingers slightly, Soren tilted his hips up, which Matsuoka took as an opportunity to pour more lube into the repairman’s spread hole.  
     “Aah-aaah!! F-fuck!” Soren breathed, the cold lube being pushed deeper into him by Matsuoka’s fingers. The captain finally withdrew his fingers from Soren’s ass, dragging them once more across Soren’s prostate and leaving the repairman’s body feeling terribly empty. The cap came off the lube bottle once more, and the captain’s dick was again slapped between Soren’s ass cheeks. Matsuoka poured the lube over his cock, taking a moment to squeeze the repairman’s butt around it and hotdog him; doing this procured a quiet rumbling sound from him that prompted Soren to grind against the captain’s hips.  
     Then came a sound Soren didn’t recognize right away; what sounded like fabric sliding on fabric, a high, whipping sound, came from behind him. Before he had time to figure out what it was, it became readily apparent as Matsuoka slid it over his neck; the captain’s belt. Matsuoka positioned his cock at Soren’s entrance and leaned forward, gently pulling back on the belt as he whispered in Soren’s ear.  
     “How’s that?”  
     “Holy fucking God,” Soren whimpered, letting his back arch as Matsuoka tugged on the belt. “Harder…”  
     “Beg.”  
     “F-fuck…please, pleaase,” the belt tightened slightly and Soren’s voice became weaker. _God- this isn’t angry like I wanted, but holy shit is this what I’m after._ “Harder, please, Sir—Nhh!”  
     Matsuoka moved back to position, and finally sunk his cock into Soren, groaning quietly as the repairman took it to the hilt. Soren gripped the ledge for stability, while the captain began to rhythmically pump his shaft in and out of Soren’s ass.  
     “Harder, pleeaase…” Soren moaned, leaning forward to tighten the grip of the belt around his throat. The captain complied without a word, though his heavy breathing increased in pace with his thrusts. Matsuoka moved the belt ends to the hand in the cast, and used his free hand to explore Soren’s body. He started up near where the belt suck into Soren’s neck, and slid is hand down the repairman’s chest, pausing to run his thumb over Soren’s nipple. His hand wandered south, gliding down Soren’s stomach, and finally snaking towards his dick. Soren absolutely melted when he felt the captain’s grip on his cock tighten, sliding his still-wet hand over his shaft and dragging his fingertips along the underside of the head.  
     “Ffffuuuuck…” Matsuoka grunted, clearly trying to pace himself. Soren wasn’t having any of it; when the captain tried to slow down, Soren matched his initial pace by bouncing his ass against Matsuoka’s hips.  
     “God, don’t stop—fuck!” Soren’s request was met with a particularly aggressive jab, bumping his hip bones into the ledge of the desk.  
     “Sh-shut up!” The captain hissed, pausing for a second to readjust his footing. When Soren bumped up against him, he yanked hard on the belt, and Soren felt himself pass the point of no return as the captain maintained the pressure and started to speed up.  
     “Cuh—cum inside me,” Soren wheezed, head spinning while a full orgasm rocked his body and his knees weakened beneath him. Matsuoka was more than willing to comply, and leaned down over Soren to bite down on his shoulder and promptly filled his ass.

     After taking a minute to catch his breath, Soren exhaustedly led Matsuoka back to his apartment. The captain had been somewhat apprehensive to cuddle on Soren’s tiny bed- “maybe we should go back to my place,”- but Soren was tired and they were already there. Soren nestled himself under Matsuoka’s arm, draping his own arm over the captain’s body, and chuckled to himself.  
     “What’re you laughing about?” Matsuoka mumbled, already half-asleep.  
     “Seven minutes.” Soren giggled, nuzzling his face into the captain’s side. “A new record.”  
     “Eat a dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I haven't written a story in this format in about 700 years and it probably shows. Intastral Nebulosity is a gay little tale about a very smol IT guy who's got the hots for his very lorg captain. This is a mostly light-hearted, self-indulgent story I'm doing for fun when I have time so I can't promise regular updates, but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
